Ienzo in the Rye
by tashaluffscolors
Summary: When packing for his stay at Castle Oblivion, Zexion discovers an old journal of his somebody and he finds out that Ienzo has a similar outlook on life as everyone's favorite literature antihero, Holden Caulfleid. NOT a crackfic.


Hi you people! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic by myself (I have joint KH fanfic with another author). I been reading the KH fanfics on here for a while now and a lot of stories have gotten me inspired. I also started wondering about the life of Zexion(my favorite Organization member) when he was Ienzo. I read lots of different fanfics about Ienzo/Zexion and one idea that kept appearing in those fanfics was the fact that he was a child prodigy. That made me even more interested. I started to think about writing my own fanfic about him and his life before he became part of Organization XIII. I also thought it would be cool if I added a Catcher in the Rye twist to it, where the themes in CitR are similar to Ienzo's life and Ienzo being obsess with the book. I knew that I couldn't find a fanfic similar to my idea, so that's when I knew I had to write it and put it out there. See kids, this is what happens when you fuse your favorite video game and your favorite book together and it's not a crack! fic. Anyhoo, enjoy my story. I don't think it's that great but whatever.

"And that concludes of today's meeting. Everyone is dismissed."

The sounds of twelve people, or nobodies, using teleportation ran though my ears. And a moment later, I was all by myself. I looked around the enormous white room. Thirteen colossal white chairs, including the one I was sitting on, were all in one in a circle. Despite the room hugeness, it was rarely used. When the room was used, it was only for important meetings with everyone in the organization and meetings like those only came once in a while. I leaned against the chair, folded my arms, and thought about the events that happened in the last hour.

Xemnas finally made up his mind about which of us would go to Castle Oblivion. He said that only six members out of thirteen would go, but by random chance, I was picked. Why? The superior refused to say but it didn't matter. The point was, I was stationed at Castle Oblivion and that was final whether I liked it or not.

The five others that were chosen to go were, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. I was pretty content about Vexen and Lexaeus because I was closest those two out of everyone else in the Organization. If I had emotions, I would definitely be aggravated over the choosing of Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. Personally, Marluxia hasn't done anything to offend me but his flamboyance and voice annoy me till no end. Axel is a smug bastard and Larxene is just a sadistic, cruel bitch. The only way that she'll be nice to you is if you get down in her pants. And since she's straight, females, in general, are automatically screwed.

I then remembered that in about ten minutes, I was supposed to go to a meeting about Castle Oblivion on the other side of The Castle That Never Was, along with the other members that were going. Marluxia was hosting the meeting because the superior appointed him lord of Castle Oblivion. _Marluxia. _Him out of all people. I mean really. The fact that he's one of the lowest ranking members doesn't even begin to scratch the surface. Ever since he became a member of Organization XIII, he has caused amounts of trouble and controversy. From his desire to do things without informing the superior or any other high ranking member, to his risky relationship with Larxene, and back to his questionable sexuality, Marluxia is certainly no stranger to the sentence "Number XI, I would like to see you in my office, now!" but somehow, He managed to become lord of Castle Oblivion. In my opinion, I bet it had something to do with that girl he brought here a fortnight ago, who turned out to be a witch who can manipulate memories by drawings.

I rested my head on my arm and sighed. All of us were reminded all the time that we were nobodies, we didn't have any hearts, and that we couldn't feel anything, yet the Melodious Nocturne, or otherwise known as Demyx, had to run around like a moron telling anyone who would listen that we had hearts. I always dismissed that as nonsense but now I can see what he was saying. To tell you the truth, all nobodies actually feel some extent of emotion but it's not as exciting as it sounds. The only emotion that we feel is void meaning we feel empty. There is emptiness inside us all. We don't feel complete. Why else would you think were pining for kingdom hearts? Why else would we create an organization for? Organization XIII wasn't created just because we were bored.

I was no stranger to the feeling of emptiness. I have always felt it ever since I became a nobody. But lately, my feeling of emptiness was much stronger than before. On my calendar, it said it was the month of September and I'm don't know if I'm right but I'm pretty sure something happened that month, years ago. I'm not even sure what it was about. Ever since I became Zexion, my memories of me being Ienzo have slowly faded away. That was normal of a nobody. The first time I was told that, I didn't really care but nine years later, it sparks my interest. I do have some clear memories of my somebody. One being when I was real little and I was running towards my mother because a huge dog was chasing after me. I pulled on her skirt and screamed "Mommy! Mommy!". I remember she then lifted me up and kissed me on the nose. "There's nothing to worry about, Ienzo." She cooed. "See. The dog's gone". She then pointed in my direction and there I saw, no dog. That of course, is a precious memory but as the years dwell on, that will fade too and I never remember it again, even if I do eventually get my heart back.

I think it was time for me to go to that meeting.

"Castle Oblivion, like Twilight Town, is located on the edge of light and dark. It's practically on the edge of universe. Not to mention the middle of nowhere. So in order to get what you want during your stay, you're gonna have to transport to a supermarket or whatever."

Marluxia was speaking. He had only been a member for a little less than two years but due to his extroverted personality, I pretty much knew his life story and his mannerisms. I didn't know every thing about him though but in fact, every single day I learned something new about him. Today I learned that he was an awful speaker.

He kept stuttering on his words, giggling between sentences (Larxene kept making him, laugh for some reason.), and he kept getting distracted every five seconds.

"Castle Oblivion is like, very far away from here and I know we can just teleport there but- LARXENE!! Stop making me laugh! I'm talking right now."

Marluxia was talking about the picture that Larxene drew and showed him while he was speaking. The picture was a grotesque drawing of Xaldin. On the paper, there was an arrow pointing to Xaldin and some words. It said "Jamaican?". Marluxia giggled like a gossipy school girl.

I sighed and put my head on the table. This was going to take for ever.

"Anyway, what I was saying before SOMEONE interrupted me!". He was looking straight at Larxene, who was smiling right back at him. I rolled my eyes. "Castle Oblivion, from my understanding, is very far from here." Marluxia continued, like nothing happened. "We can easily transport there but, I really don't know most of you" he said looking at Vexen, Lexaeus, and myself, who were all sitting together at the same table. I bit my lip.

"So therefore, tomorrow morning, we are going on a gummi ship and flying there."

The small room was in complete silence. Even Larxene's eyebrows were perched.

"Were flying there?" Axel asked. "You gotta be kidding!". Axel was completely silent throughout the meeting. He even isolated himself from the rest of us by sitting at a small table near the corner of the room. He was also leaning against his chair and the chair itself was on two legs instead of four and his feet were on the table. His arms were folded too.

"Yes, Axel. We are flying tomorrow. Do you have a problem with that?" Marluxia asked, putting emphasis on Axel's name as much as possible.

"Well, if you ask me, it's kinda silly, dontcha think?" Axel responded slyly.

This always happened between Axel and Marluxia. They were like brothers, fighting and bickering but over pointless thing and in a minute or two, everything would be back to normal.

"Well, no, actually. I don't think it's silly. I just want to get to know you guys. It's that such a crime?" Marluxia hissed.

"No, it's not but, uh, do you remember? We don't even have a gummi ship." Axel said rather bluntly.

"Uh, yeah. We do. I borrowed one just last week."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really? From who?"

"Some guy named Geppetto. I got in Traverse Town but it's really none of your concern."

Axel said nothing but instead, just rolled his eyes. Marluxia was really abusing his privileges as Lord of Castle Oblivion.

"We are going to Castle Oblivion by ship and that is final. Luckily for us, the ship has a CD Player!". Marluxia smiled like it was the best thing about the whole trip. "I will be playing my own collection of CDs that includes Cascada, The Vengaboys, and George Michael but if anyone wants to play their own CDs, be my guest.

"Zexion should bring his Fall Out Boy and Dashboard Confessional CDs" Axel smirked. Larxene laughed at his pathetic joke. Ever since last year, when the wrist cutting, make-up wearing, and bad poetry writing sub culture know as Emo came to the mainstream, Axel and some of the other members teased me for being an "emo" due to my hairstyle.

My hair, naturally silky and unkempt, fell over my right eye and apparently the typical emo hairstyle was having your hair over your eye. Fall Out Boy and Dashboard Confessional were typical emo bands as well.

"Don't push it, Axel." I told him.

He didn't reply back but I heard Larxene whispered an "Ew" and then "Looks like Zexy's not gay for you Axel.". Larxene isn't exactly what you call mature but I think you already knew that.

After an hour more of that meeting with it's interruptions, we were finally dismissed but the worst was yet to come. I had to spend the next six months with Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia and that was more torture than being in a hour long meeting with them. Even after told the superior how much I couldn't stand those three, yet he still stationed me with them. "I guess I best keep my distance away from them when we get from there." I thought to myself. Besides Vexen and Lexaeus would be there too, so I it probably wouldn't be all that bad. And who knows, maybe those six months will fly by and it will all be over before I know it.

"I hope so." I thought. I was lying on my bed in my room. My bed, itself, was small but my room was large. I always though it was kind of weird that they gave me this big room yet my mattress that they gave me was almost non existent in my massive room. I think it had something to do with my stature, personally. Since I am small boned, The superior and the other members that are higher ranking then me thought it would be so hilarious if the gave me a small mattress to go along with my short body. I bet Xaldin and Lexaeus, who are buff and huge, thought of that. Those imbeciles.

I got up from my bed. I really needed to start packing. We were going to leave tomorrow no later than seven thirty am. I consider myself someone who was well prepared and didn't do things until the last minute. I started packing the usual things clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, books. Oh yeah! That's right. Books. I was going to be there for six months and needed something to kill time. Marluxia did say that we'll have TV and cable at Castle Oblivion but I didn't think I would spend all my time watching TV. I looked though my bookcase. I had over 6,000 books but I could only take so many.

I bowed down to the lowest section. The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald? Nah. Too bland. Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck? Too short. "I can finish that book in a day" I told myself. Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden? "Right Like I really want to read about Japanese prostitution" I said, somewhat sarcastically. Go Ask Alice by Anonymous? Uh, no. How the hell did that make it's way into my bookcase in the first place? Then I saw a red clad book that caught my attention. The Catcher in the Rye by J.D Salinger? Hell yes. I pulled the book out of the case, skimmed through it for about a second and threw it into my suitcase. "That will certainly kill some time" I thought.

I looked back at the bookcase. There, I saw another book that caught my attention. My best guess was that this book must have been hidden behind The Catcher in the Rye. What interested me about it the most was that on the spine, it said "Ienzo". It obviously had something to do with my somebody. I pulled the book out of it's case and looked at his cover. It read _Ienzo Engano's journal . _ The font wasn't nice or anything. In fact, it was crudely written. I opened the book to it's first page to see what was inside. And boy, was it surprising.

_Dear Doggy. 8/29/94_

_I don't why I named you. I mean it's stupid enough to own a journal but it's even more stupid to name it. I guess the real reason why I name you was because Anne Frank named her diary "Kitty" and I though it can be some kind of take off. I don't know._

_I'm here in Dr. Brier office because my lazy mother decided that herbal medicine and listening to Enya wasn't going to improve my mental heath. Dr. Brier seems like a nice guy but eventually, I know he's going to get into my personal stuff sooner or later. I just know he will and it bugs me. I mean I want him to help me and all but I don't want him to know every single detail of my life. Besides, he says he believes in confidently but I just know as soon as I leave this office, he'll go into my journal, laugh, and tell his buddies later on that night at the bar about what he read. "Oh, this kid who's seeing me is only 5"2, quotes Catcher in the Rye likes it's the bible, and watches X-files religiously. And then his friends go. "Haha. What a loser.". Well, if Mr. Brier's gonna do that, I only have two words to say to him_

_FUCK YOU!!!!!!!_

I plopped down on to my bed with my old journal my hand.

"This is going to be an engrossing read."

Okay, that is chapter one of the story. Now I just wanna go over some quick points with you guys. I **will** be updating this story soon but I wanna see what kind of reaction I get before I do it. I also have a reputation for not updating my stories (go check out my first fanfic. I started writing that two years ago and it's nowhere near being finished.) but since I'm going thru a writing phase at the moment, I'll probably update more than usual. All the books that are mentioned in Zexion's book case are actually books that I read last year in the 8th grade and his opinion on The Great Gatsby is based of my opinion of it. That is one booooring book. And I'm not your typical teenager who always bashes literary classics either. Then again, I only read like five chapters of it and I was 14 when I "read" it. (I'm 15 now). So I might give another chance later on in life. We'll see. Oh and I know what you're thinking. _Those books can't exist in the Kingdom Hearts World_. Well, since the Kingdom Hearts universe is completely different from ours, so yeah BUT Larxene was reading fricken Marquis de Sade in the Chain of Memories manga AND he was a real person. So, if Marquis de Sade can exist in the KH world, why can't J.D Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby and all the other literary classics and authors I mentioned exist too.

Oh, and I showed the part where Larxene is reading Marquis de Sade to my aunt in the manga. She said it was "highly inappropriate". Probably because all the Disney characters in it. Hehe. Highly inappropriate. Grown-ups are funny. I can't really blame her though cause, let's face it, Marquis de Sade was a sick freak. Ever read **_The 120 Days of Sodom? _**Now that's some freaky shit. Plus, he once said; _"Sex without pain is like food without taste"._ Essh!

Okay, I'm rambling way to much here. Anyway, please review and stuff and if your going to leave me and bad review, try to be constructive, m'kay? That's all I ask.


End file.
